Hope
by ann-marie
Summary: Jen needs Jack's help to leave her abuseive father and the only way is the disapear is with the help of Mr. Guess who? Please Review tell me what you think!!!chapter 3 is up!
1. Hope 1

****** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM PICTH BLACK******

How ever the other characters like Jen are of my creation

****

HOPE

****

Chapter one

The pervious night was full of fear, pain, and abuse. That would be the last time, she swore to herself.

She lay on her bed still naked to the world; she dared not move cause that meant the agonizing pain would follow. Her skin began to colour from all the places her father beat her, and her body began to sting as she tried to move.

_'How am I suppose to live like this? This is the fucking last time he will ever touch me!'_ She thought rolling on to her side. The pain shot through every inch of her body as she made her attempt to sit up. _'I'm going to get through this...I'm going to get though this' _she repeated in her mind. 

__

She slowly rolled off the bed trying to make as little sound as possible and began to limp for the door. Before she reached the end of the bed her body jerked backwards. The next thing she knew she was back on the bed with him on top of her. Pain devoured every part of her body, as he placed more and more of his weight on her.

"Where do ya think your go'n?" He slurred out, he's sour breath washing over her body. He looked over her bruised body with an evil smile crossing his face.

"I…I was going to bed. I…I have school tomorrow." She stuttered out avoiding his lazy stare.

"What's the matter don't want to share a bed with your old man?" He said slowly running his fingers down her arms, causing her to shudder under his touch. 

"I …I sleep better in my bed." She began to slightly squirm underneath him. 

He snorted and rolled off of her. "Suit yourself," he smirked rolling off of her. 

She watched him move off of her in disbelief, she sat there for a minute fearful that it was some kind of a sick trick. 

"Well aren't you gonna go ta bed?" He said staring coldly at her. She nodded her head in response as she slid off the bed and began limping to the door.

'_What the hell was that about? He's never been that understanding before?' _She continued to limp down the dark hall until she reached her room. She turned the doorknob and entered the darkness that seemed to soothe her pain.

It wasn't that big of a room but it was a decent size. There was only enough room for a single bed, desk, dresser, and a small bookshelf. 

Every day she had to make sure that everything was neatly in its place, so her father wouldn't have one of his tantrums. If he found any kind of mess he would utterly destroy her room and make her clean it up again; it was as if she lived in a boot camp.

She limped towards her bed and crawled underneath the warm blankets to finally find the comfort she was looking for. She curled up into a little ball and began sobbing softly. Tears began running down her cheeks and soaking the pillowcase under her head. It didn't take long before sleep over took her into a restless dream.

**************************************************************************************

Please review, and tell me what you think so far! It's nice to know how you guys feel about my writing and the plot of the story.

P.S. I know I have changed this story sooooo many times! But I was jus not satisfied that it was good enough, soooo bear with me. Thanx for reading and REVIEW!!! J .


	2. Hope 2

****

Chapter two

The next thing she knew she was being awoken by violent banging on her bedroom door. " If you don't get up in the next five fucking minutes, I'm gonna come in there, and drag your sorry ass out here!" Her father yelled through the door. 

"Shit," she grumbled looking over at her alarm clock to realize that she had slept in. She got out of bed as quickly as she could and wrapped her robe around her naked body. She began making her way towards the door, ignoring the soreness of her body. 

Before she could open the door the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming back down the hall towards her room. Her heart began to beat faster and little beads of sweat began to form on the palms of her hands. She slowly backed away from the door fearing that he would barge in and start beating her again. Instead the footsteps ceased outside her door.

"Are you up!" He yelled through the door.

"Yes I'm up." 

"Good, Hurry the hell up and get to school." He paused. " You better be gone by the time I get back! Or else." With that said he stomped off back down the hall. 

When she finally got her nerves under control she cautiously opened the door to hear him close the front door of the apartment. With a sigh of relief she began limping her way down the hall towards the bathroom. _" Great! Just fucking great! I hope he gets hit by a car," _smiling at the thought she opened the door to the small bathroom." Lights." Automatically the bathroom lit up revealing her reflection in the mirror. 

She stood in the doorway for a minute staring back at herself. She couldn't believe that it was her. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes red from crying; dark bags were forming under her eyes from a lack of sleep, and her hair was knotted and damp from her tears. 

She took one last inspection of her self in the mirror before she noticed that a small bruise was forming on the left side of her cheek. She lightly ran the tips of her fingers along the edge of the bruise; small tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Fucking bastard!" 

When she finally pulled her self together an automated voice echoed through the apartment. "In coming call…. In coming call."

"Who the hell would be calling this time in the morning?" She wiped the left over tears from her eyes, and walked as fast as she could down the remainder of the hall into the living room. 

The communications screen hung on the wall of the living room with a blank screen except for the words 'in coming call,' flashing on the screen. Before she acknowledged the computer she took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves and to straighten out her robe. Calmly she said "send it through computer." 

A couple seconds later the screen revealed a young girl about the same age as Jen laying on her bed in the dark. Her blonde hair was all knotted and tossed around her head, and her eyes were squinting from the light the screen was giving off.

"Jen? Are you there?" she said groggily awhile wiping the left over sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah," she sighed thankful that it was her friend. "I'm here, you just get up jack? Because you really look like shit." Jen said with a smirk on her face.

"Funny, cause I could say the same thing about you." Jack said trying to run her fingers through her knotted hair, while getting in a more comfy position on the bed. 

"Thanks for the insight," Jen replied turning around to sit on the couch.

She saw a look of pain cross Jens face as she sat down on the couch. "What's wrong?" Silence filled the room. "Did he do shit to you again?" She asked staring back at Jen for an answer. 

Jen just looked down at her hands as if ashamed for what happened the night before. Though the same thing happened what seemed like every night for the past year, she still felt ashamed for what went on. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them still not answering Jacks question. 

"Is he still their Jen?" She asked sounding more concerned.

Jen looked back at the screen with tears in her eyes shaking her head. "No he left," she paused remembering the threat he said before he left. "Oh shit! I have to get out of here Jack!" She jumped off the couch. " I don't know when he's coming back…" She began to stutter. "He… he said that I better be gone by the time he gets home or else." She began pacing around the living room wondering what he'd do to her if he finds her still home.

"Jen…JEN! Listen to me! Come over to my place right now! Alright? Don't worry about him okay! Just bring some extra clothes and…" she trailed off lost in her thoughts. A second later a wicked smile crossed her lips. " Jen do you want to leave him?" she paused waiting for the thought to sink in. "Do you want to Run away?" 

Jen stopped pacing around the room and stared back at her friend. "Run away?" she whispered. She began to smile but than slowly it disappeared like her hope of getting away from her abusive and controlling father. "H…how could I? He'll find me Jack…He's a cop! He has connections…" 

"Don't worry about that now. Listen to me…get a small bag, put some clothes, and other things you need…" before she could finish Jen was already heading for her bedroom to start packing.

When she got to her room she grabbed her school bag off of her desk and started throwing clothes and the little money she had hid into the bag. She checked all of her secret hiding places to make sure that she didn't leave anything important behind. At the last second she realized she almost forgot the locket her mother gave her. She quickly grabbed it off her bookshelf and was about to shove it into her pocket when she realized that she was still in her bathrobe!

A couple minutes passed and Jen finally entered the living room again looking somewhat decent. She left down her wavy brown hair down so it would cover the forming bruise on the side of her face, and she wore a pair of old black sweat pants and a light blue sweater. 

She looked up at the comm. System on the wall to see it blank. "Jack? You there?" She paused. _'That's weird, I didn't turn it off.' _She looked around the room nervously. " Hello?…any one here?" their was no answer. However the hairs on the back of her neck told her otherwise. She wasn't alone. 

She quickly and quietly slipped her shoes on and shouldered her pack, she wasn't going to stay and see who it was or if there was anyone even there. She ran to the door and opened it; before she closed it she saw the faint shadow of a large man in black standing in the shadow of the hallway looking back at her. "Oh shit." She slammed the door and took off down the hall to the back stairs of the apartment building never looking back. She had to get to Jacks, and fast.

**************************************************************************

Thank you for the reviews! Yeah you guys have probably read this before because I did have it posted a while ago but I took it off so I re-do some of it. It you haven't reviewed yet PLEASE do so! I appreciate it.


	3. Hope 3

****

Chapter three

" Well now that wasn't very nice," the man said stepping out of the shadows. " She didn't even say goodbye." 

He walked around the apartment looking at everything that seemed to draw his interest; he began looking through papers and folders on the desk when one of the folders caught his attention. It was labelled "_contract"._

"So what are you getting yourself into?" He whispered opening the folder and looking at the few pictures inside. "Huh? You're definitely walking into a death trap with this one. Well at least we still have something in common."

After he finished examining the contents of the folder he noticed pictures of the girl that had just left the apartment in a rush. "Well now, I see you've become the family man John. Quite a nice looking family." He said eyeing Jen's picture.

*****

"She better be gone if she knows what's best for her! I've got enough on my damn plate with her." He stormed down the hall towards the apartment. _" But I gotta admit she does have some advantages, maybe I'll pick her up early…" _ He thought laughing inwardly. 

He stopped in front of the door and searched for the keys in his pocket. He put the key in the door to unlock it but it was already open. 

" What the hell," he mumbled. He grabbed his gun out of his inside holster and slowly opened the door. _"Well I guess were gonna have a game of hide'n seek now aren't we?"_ He thought to himself before stepping inside the dark apartment. 

"Jen are you home?" He continued to walk cautiously into the apartment. No answer. "I know someone is in here! Show yourself instead of wasting my fucking time!"

A figure slowly appeared out of the shadows. " You know John I thought you were smarter than all this." He said looking to either side of him disgusted. "What the hell are you doing here? In a place like this?" He walked closer to him.

"Nice to see you too Jake, I see you found me?" John said lowering his gun and placing it back in his holster. "Lights," he walked around Jake towards the kitchen opening the fridge to get a bottle of beer. "Want one," he asked holding up a second bottle to Jake.

"Sure." He said following him to the kitchen.

John tossed him a beer and came back into the living area and sat on the couch, "well?" He sighed taking a drink of the cold beer.

Jake did the same and took a long drink savouring every drop, while sitting down on the couch across from John. " You want to get back into the game again I take it?" 

John laughed. "You honestly thought that I stopped mercing when I married? Shit, you honestly don't know me." Taking another drink of his beer almost finishing it.

Jake smirked at the comment. "Oh really? Have you even cashed in on any contracts since our parting?" He eyed him carefully.

He gave Jake a cold look, " that is none of your business." He finished off his beer and got up to get another one. " Wanna another?"

"No." He waited for John to sit back down. " What do you want John?" he said sounding impatient.

" Well I see you wanna get to the point." He sat back down on the couch opening his new beer. "I want to become partners again on this contract I picked up, we'll share the money of coarse."

"And what makes you think I would want to join you?" He asked coldly.

"For old time sakes of coarse!" John said with a smile, awhile drinking more from the bottle.

Jake looked at him in disgust. "No."

"Why the hell not?" He yelled. " Look I'll go get the folder, he's worth lots of money let me show you." He began to get up but Jake stood up and stopped him.

" Look at yourself John! You're a drunken fool who would probably shoot himself in the foot! Don't even attempt to go after this contract cause I guarantee you that you'll end up dead…"

John cut him off. " Shut your fucking mouth, I'll do this contract and I'll kill that son of a bitch and collect my fee. If your not going to help me than just leave; more money for me." He yelled defensively standing up against him.

Jake pulled a shiv out of his belt and held it hard against John's throat. "Your pathetic John, you've always been pathetic relying on everyone else to support you. You're a fool who's going to get himself killed." he took the shiv away from his throat and placed it back in his belt. " Your worthless," he turned and walked toward the door.

" No wonder you daughter wants to leave you and this hell hole!" With that he left the apartment._" If he thinks he's going to catch Richard B. Riddick he's got another thing coming."_

John looked at the closed door for a moment. "Oh well, your loss buddy." He finished his beer and went to get another one. 

As he sat down on the coach something suddenly clicked. " What did he mean she wants to leave? She better not leave. She can't leave I won't let her." 


End file.
